


Merry Christmas, Cap'n

by Annastesia_LaFayette



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Friendship, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annastesia_LaFayette/pseuds/Annastesia_LaFayette
Summary: Trip gives his Captain a unique Christmas gift.
Kudos: 8





	Merry Christmas, Cap'n

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story last year on Fanfiction. I brought it here to AO3 for others to enjoy. This is my first posting on this site. I hope you guys like it. :-)

**_Merry Christmas, Cap'n_ **

It was a week before Christmas and Trip sat stumped. His Captain had been a little down the past few weeks and he had to think of something to cheer his buddy up.

He knew that Jon, not having family, didn't really celebrate Christmas, but something was still off about his mood.

Trip sat and thought about it. In all the years that he had known Jon, he always went on little trips for the holidays. One year, it was mountain climbing in the Rockies. Another year was skiing in the Alps and yet another was dog sledding in Alaska.  _ That was it! _ Now Trip knew what Jon had been missing! He had just enough time to set it up.

Trip quickly grabbed his engineering technical books and started to study.

**_ §Christmas Day§ _ **

Jon woke and shivered as he pulled the blanket up, wrapping it around him for warmth. He laid for a moment before his sleepy mind finally registered that it was too cold for what should be a climate-controlled ship.

He jolted up, alarmed that something was wrong. He quickly took the 3 steps across the room with the intent to call Trip to find out why it was so cold when he spotted the thermos on his desk, a bright red ribbon bow around it.

He cocked his head to the side in a silent question. He cautiously opened the thermos and sniffed at it's contents. "Hot chocolate? What?"

He poured the chocolate liquid into the mug on the desk and laughed at the peppermint candy cane sticking out from the mug. Just as he started to take a sip of the welcomed treat...it happened.

Jon stood in the middle of his quarters, smiling, laughing and spinning in circles as the snow fell around him. "How? How the hell did he pull this off?"

Still laughing, he reached out to the comm controls. "Archer to Tucker."

_ "Trip here, Cap'n. Good morning." _

"Uh...good morning. It's snowing in my quarters. At least I think it's just my quarters."

_ "Yeah...just your quarters, Cap'n." _

"How? How did you do this? How did you know?"

_ "Well...ever since I've known you, during Christmas, you always go where the snow is. I figured that you must be missing it. Doing it was actually pretty easy, I won't bore you with the details, just enjoy. Merry Christmas, Cap'n." _

"Thanks, Trip. I love it. Merry Christmas." Jon closed the channel and relaxed in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk, wrapping his blanket around him as he laughed and sipped his hot chocolate.

As he watched the snow fall, he wondered if the snow would get deep enough to make a snowman.

**_End._ **

_ Happy Holidays, everyone. May Peace, Love and Joy be with you all in the coming New Year. _


End file.
